plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Grimrose
Grimrose '(tạm dịch: ''Dạ Anh Thảo) 'là cây thứ năm và cũng là cây cuối cùng lấy được trong Modern Day. Khi được trồng, nó sẽ giết zombie mạnh nhất cùng hàng với mình (nhưng chỉ gây ra 30 sát thương cơ bản cho Gargantuar và robot) bằng cách kéo zombie đó xuống đất, bất kể zombie ở trước hay sau nó. Khi được tăng sức mạnh bằng Moonflower, Grimrose có thể tấn công tối đa ba zombie trước khi biến mất, số lượt tấn công còn lại sẽ được hiển thị thông qua số nhị trên đầu nó. Nếu một cây Grimrose bỗng dưng bị mất vùng sáng tăng sức mạnh, nó cũng sẽ mất sức mạnh theo và chỉ còn có thể kéo một zombie xuống đất. Nhưng nếu Moonflower được trồng lại, nó sẽ lại được tăng sức mạnh, tuy số lượt tấn công còn lại vẫn không đổi. Nguồn gốc Grimrose được dựa trên các cây thuộc họ Anh thảo chiều (Onagraceae), hay còn có các tên thông thường khác như Rau dừa nước hay Rau mương. Tên tiếng Anh của nó là ghép từ hai từ "grim", nghĩa là dữ dằn, ý chỉ đến cách nó tấn công zombie, và "primrose", tức hoa anh thảo. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Grimroses are shadow plants that behave like landbound Tangle Kelps, dragging zombies into the dirt. Special: powered Grimroses can drag 3 zombies before expiring. "When you think about it, the proper place for a zombie is in the ground," says Grimrose. "So, really, I'm just expediting the process." |-|Tạm dịch=Dạ Anh Thảo là các cây bóng đêm hoạt động như Tangle Kelp trên bờ, kéo zombie xuống lòng đất. Đặc biệt: Dạ Anh Thảo tăng sức mạnh có thể kéo 3 zombie trước khi biến mất. "Khi nghĩ kĩ thì bạn sẽ thấy, nơi mà một zombie nên ở là dưới lòng đất," Dạ Anh Thảo nói. "Nên, thật ra thì, tôi chỉ đang xúc tiến cho quá trình đó thôi." Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Grimrose sẽ kéo zombie mạnh nhất trên Sân cỏ xuống đất. Nếu Grimrose nhắm tới Gargantuar hay robot, nó sẽ chỉ gây ra 30 sát thương cơ bản. Đòn tấn công này không làm mất nhị trên đầu nó. Chiến thuật Mặc dù đúng là Grimrose có tốt hơn Tangle Kelp ở chỗ nó có thể dùng ở bất kì chỗ nào, nó lại có nhược điểm là đắt hơn 50 Mặt trời, thậm chí 50 Mặt trời nữa nếu dùng kèm với Moonflower, và hiệu ứng từ Plant Food chỉ giúp nó tấn công thêm một zombie. Nó cũng tốt hơn Tangle Kelp ở khoản tầm đánh và mục tiêu mà nó nhắm tới. Cũng giống như các cây Ghost Pepper hay Shrinking Violet, người chơi có một khoảng thời gian ngắn để đào Grimrose lên để lấy lại Mặt trời trước khi nó biến mất. Vì thế nên tận dụng điều này, nhất là ở đầu màn chơi. Người chơi nên mang Grimrose theo cùng Moonflower, vì như thế Grimrose sẽ không phải liên tục trồng lại. Shadow-shroom cũng nên được mang theo khi chơi ở La Brainsa Tarpits, vì sự kết hợp này khá hữu dụng. Shadow-shroom sẽ đầu độc và giết các zombie có giáp, trong khi Grimrose có thể tập trung tấn công Gargantuar hay kéo Jurassic Bully xuống đất. Bên cạnh việc ưu tiên tấn công zombie mạnh nhất, nó cũng có thể kéo zombie ở phía sau xuống, điều khiến nó rất hữu dụng trong việc xử lý Imp bị ném ra bởi Gargantuar, Zombie Bull hay bị đá bởi All-Star Zombie; cũng như các zombie bị cắp bởi thằn lằn cánh pterodactyl, đẩy bởi khủng long stegosaurus hay đá bởi raptor, và cả Prospector Zombie khi đã bay ra phía sau hàng phòng ngự. Nó cũng có khả năng cản chân Gargantuar rất tốt, vì nó chỉ có thể bị đập khi đang kéo zombie xuống. Thư viện ảnh HD Grimrose.png|HD Grimrose HD Powered Grimrose.png|HD Grimrose khi được tăng sức mạnh ATLASES PLANTGRIMROSE 1536 00 PTX.png|Phần tử cấu thành Grimrose HD Costume1.png|HD Grimrose với trang phục đầu tiên Grimrose HD Costume2.png|HD Grimrose với trang phục thứ hai Powered Grimrose HD Costume1.png|HD Grimrose với trang phục đầu tiên khi được tăng sức mạnh Powered Grimrose HD Costume2.png|HD Powered Grimrose với trang phục thứ hai khi được tăng sức mạnh Grimrose with three stamens.png|Grimrose chưa được tăng sức mạnh nhưng có ba nhị trong trailer phần hai của Modern Day Powered Grimrose versus Octopus Zombie.jpg|Grimrose được tăng sức mạnh đang kéo một Octo Zombie xuống lòng đất Getting Grimrose's First Costume.jpg|Khi lấy được trang phục đầu tiên Getting Grimrose's Second Costume.jpg|Khi lấy được trang phục thứ hai GrimroseSP.jpeg|Gói hạt giống GrimroseISP.jpeg|Gói hạt giống của Imitater Grimrose PF.png|Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food GrimroseEndlessCard.jpeg|Thẻ bài trong Endless Zone Thông tin cơ sở * Chiếc nón mà Grimrose đội trong trang phục của nó giống với nón lá của châu Á. * Trang phục thứ hai của nó có lẽ lấy cảm hứng từ Negaduck, một nhân vật trong một bộ phim hoạt hình từ những năm 90, ''Darkwing Duck. * Nếu dùng Plant Food lên một cây Grimrose đã mất hết nhị, nó sẽ thực hiện khả năng Plant Food của mình và tấn công thêm một zombie nữa rồi mới biến mất. * Miêu tả trong Almanac của nó khá là sai, vì nó hoạt động rất khác Tangle Kelp. ** Trong khi Tangle Kelp chỉ có thể tấn công khi zombie đến gần nó, Grimrose có thể tóm zombie ở bất kì khoảng cách nào, miễn là zombie đó ở cùng hàng. ** Grimrose nhắm tới zombie mạnh nhất cùng hàng, trong khi Tangle Kelp chỉ đơn giản là kéo zombie chạm vào nó xuống nước. * Tên tiếng Pháp của nó, "nécRose", là chơi chữ của từ "nécrose" (sự chết) và "rose" (hoa hồng), ý chỉ zombie là những cơ thể đã chết. * Nhị của Grimrose biểu thị số lượng zombie nó còn kéo được xuống đất. * Grimrose sẽ không chết nếu bị đập bởi Gargantuar, bị ăn bởi zombie hay bị phá hủy bởi sóng âm. Nó chỉ chết khi đã kéo hết số lượng zombie mà nó kéo được mà thôi. Xem thêm * Tangle Kelp * Moonflower * Nightshade * Shadow-shroom * Dusk Lobber Thể_loại:Cây bóng đêm Thể_loại:Modern Day Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Modern Day Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức nhiều lần Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể_loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng